


Music Sounds Better With You

by BalderRask



Series: Zuse and Beryl [1]
Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalderRask/pseuds/BalderRask
Summary: Sheen fluff to get us through these hard times!
Relationships: Castor | Zuse (Tron)/OC, Castor | Zuse (Tron)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Zuse and Beryl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798462
Kudos: 5





	Music Sounds Better With You

Zuse and Beryl were cuddled up on the sofa in his private lounge at the End Of Line club Sam Flynn has rebuilt when he put the grid online. Beryl had her head resting on Zuse’s shoulder as he had his arm wrapped around her shoulders, softly stroking her arm.

“Beryl, darling, may I ask you something?” Zuse asked, softly nuzzling her hair.

“Anything.” She replied, adjusting her head so she could look up at him from his shoulder. Zuse smiled and reached up with his other hand, gently stroking her cheek.

“What do you do when you’re not here with me?”

Beryl reached up and stroked Zuse’s cheek in return with a smile. “Well, for the most part I sleep, but I eat and use the bathroom, talk with friends, and go shopping.” She listed off. 

Zuse gave her a bit of a sad smile. “I wish I could be with you when you do those things; they sound like they would be fun with you.”

She couldn’t help but giggle. “You don’t wanna watch me poop!”

He rolled his eyes with a playful sigh. “Of course not; I meant shopping and being with your friends; I’d love to meet them someday!” Zuse laughed a bit. 

“Maybe we could try and set up something like FaceTime.” Beryl suggested, making him smile.

“That could work.” He replied before pulling Beryl into his lap, holding her close; he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her shoulder.

“Tell me about where you live…” Zuse said softly, closing his eyes to let his imagination picture it.

Beryl rested her hands atop Zuse’s and relaxed in his hold. “Well, it’s a four bedroom house with a main bathroom and a master bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room. One room is my bedroom, one room is the bookroom but it’s just DVDs and my gaming room, then my office, and then my guest room.” She described.

Zuse hugged her tighter, wanting her to continue.

“Then there’s the attached garage. I’ve got a backyard with a pool that has a waterfall, a slide, and a diving rock. In my front yard I have two trees. I live at the entrance to a cul-de-sac which is near a park and a school which I used to go to a long time ago.”

“Do you have a car?” He asked.

“I’ve got an old white Toyota Corolla that I’ve modified with a new sound system and a high performance engine.” She answered while Zuse began to nuzzle her neck.

“What’s your bed like? Is it soft?”

Beryl couldn't help but chuckle at his question. “It’s memory foam, a bit on the harder side of mattresses, but it’s super comfy for me. Like the adult I am, I’ve got Minecraft sheets on it.” She revealed, a little embarrassed.

Zuse chuckled and nuzzled Beryl behind her ear, making her shiver a little. “Well, if it’s something you enjoy, you should keep them; all that should matter is that you’re happy with your bed.” He said before playfully nipping her ear. “I know I’d love it.”

She groaned and turned herself around so she was straddling his thighs.

“God, what am I gonna do with you, you flatterer?” Beryl asked teasingly with a smile, wrapping her arms around his neck as he moved his hands to her hips.

“Love me?” Zuse replied, giving her the most innocent puppy eyes he could muster up with a pout.

Beryl gave an exaggerated sigh. “I guess...it’s not like I have a choice!” She continued to tease, making Zuse grin before softly kissing her.

She then rested her forehead against his with a grin of her own. “I still can’t believe out of the thousands of users on this grid, you choose the weirdest, unattractive dork there is.” She said softly.

“Beryl, I’m a computer program; you know I don’t understand your human definition of beauty or attractiveness; what drew me to you was how unique you are; I’ve met a lot of users and programs, and none have ever been as unique and chaotic as you...I’m drawn to your chaos; your humanness.”

Beryl didn’t say anything; she just pulled him into another kiss, putting all of her love for Zuse behind it. “I love you, Zuse.” She said softly after she broke the kiss.

“I love you too, Beryl.” He replied with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a song by Stardust that Daft Punk has sampled on their Alive ‘07 tour.


End file.
